Fire We Make
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: While dealing with their respective traumas, Stefan and Bonnie are drawn together.


**A/N - This is for Day One (Season Rewrite) of Stefonnie Week. I know it's technically a day late, but I wasn't feeling well yesterday and spent most of the day sleeping. I'm feeling better now so here is what I had planned for this particular theme.**

* * *

In Stefan's eyes there is really nothing better than being hard as a rock and having a gorgeous woman in his lap that is just as aroused as he is.

He growls as Bonnie pulls off his black t-shirt, tosses it onto the floor and promptly begins rubbing his now exposed chest. His jeans and underwear are pushed down to his ankles while he his own hands are currently hidden underneath her dress slowly pulling her panties off.

Without warning, Bonnie raises her hips and impales herself onto his cock. They both groan at the connection, but neither moves. Instead they savor the feeling of being connected intimately this way, knowing that it's the only time that either of them feels any peace.

Between his psychological pain after being locked away for several months and her physical pain after being made the anchor between the earth and the other side, peace has become a rarity for them. They came together one night after a particular painful moment for Bonnie and they quickly realized that while they are together, they aren't thinking about anything but each other.

So they continue to lose themselves in one another even knowing that this whole situation is dangerous.

And yes what they are doing is dangerous.

It's dangerous because they are currently going at it on the couch of all places in the middle of the day. Where anyone could walk in – Damon, Elena, Jeremy, anyone really – but neither Stefan nor Bonnie manage to find the energy to care. This thing between them is too hot, too fulfilling, and too pleasurable to stop.

Stefan hungrily kisses Bonnie as his tongue moves thoroughly and carefully inside of her mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he starts to slide down the straps of the dress she's wearing. With her breasts now exposed, he quickly cups them with his large hands before leaning down to kiss them. She lets out a moan when his tongue makes contact with one of her nipples.

"This is-" Bonnie struggles to get out the words, moaning when Stefan moves back to her mouth and bites at her lip.

"What?" Stefan murmurs against her mouth as his hands glide up her thighs to her hips so he can leisurely lift her up and down on his shaft.

"This is…such… a bad idea." Bonnie gasps as his cock hits a particular pleasurable spot inside of her and in reaction her palms start to move sensually across his chest and abdomen.

"No," he disagrees. "This is a great idea. Us stopping would be a bad idea." Stefan utters right before he smashes their mouths together in another demanding kiss. He kisses her breathless, grinning when she pulls away to suck in some air. "Just like it was great idea last night..." He says as he pulls their bodies even closer together, her breasts pressing against his chest.

And suddenly they both remember the party they'd been forced to attend the night before. It had been for Elena's birthday and instead of partying with the others, they'd spent the night in his bed tangled around each other. Surprisingly, no one even noticed that they had gone missing.

Now here they were again, less than day later having been unable to resist each other. Stefan inhales her scent as he trails kisses down her jaw before moving to the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder.

Bonnie moans, loving the way his lips feel against her neck and the way he keeps hitting that spot deep inside her. Suddenly she decides that she wants to rile him up the same way he's riling her up, but before she can move to do that she sees someone in her peripheral vision and she stops abruptly.

Stefan stops thrusting immediately when he feels Bonnie stiffen and he realizes her attention is longer on them. He shifts so he can look into her eyes and when he sees the pain there, he realizes that yet another supernatural death has occurred. Knowing the pain that lies ahead for her, he decides to distract her.

"Look at me," he whispers passionately. "Think about this…" He slowly thrusts upward. "…focus on what I'm doing to you. The pleasure you feel." He stares unblinkingly into her eyes.

Bonnie meets his heated gaze and suddenly she's not thinking about the pain she's in. Instead she gets lost in his gaze, gasping in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he makes love to her.

Hearing her passion-filled moans makes him move more hurriedly inside of her. Their gazes continue to meet and he groans when she starts to move faster and faster above him until she's at the pinnacle of her release. Despite having reached her peak, she continues to clench inner muscles around him. And soon Stefan is exploding inside her with a flood of pleasure so amazing that chills cover his body.

After a few moments of silence, Bonnie hazily drifts back down from her high and becomes aware of Stefan's hands still touching her as he holds her in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispers silkily before she moves to rest her head against his shoulder. Thanks to him, the pain she normally feels whenever a supernatural being passes through was dulled someone. She still felt pain of course, but she knows it would have been much worse had she been alone.

Stefan lifts her chin, looks into her eyes and devours her lips, starting up the dance between them again.

-X-

Another part of the boardinghouse…

Damon knows something's going on. It may not be obvious to anyone else, but he can see the signs.

It's not just the fact that he can hear them going at it right now that tipped him off. It's also the longing looks they share whenever they think no else is looking, their unexplained absences at the most random times, and then there's the fact that these days he always gets whiffs of Bonnie's scent whenever he's in the same vicinity as Stefan.

He hadn't wanted to believe it at first because it just seemed so out of character for both of them. Amongst the group, they are usually the most devoted to Elena, so them engaging in an affair of any kind seems impossible. But the more he thought about it, the more it started make sense.

He's been watching them both quietly try to deal with the after effects of what happened to them. Over the course of the last several months, Stefan has had to deal with being trapped underwater for months, losing his memories, and eventually gaining them back only to relieve the trauma again. That would take its toll only even the cruelest person, so he knows that his brother is feeling the mental effects.

As for Bonnie, he knows that being the anchor hasn't been easy for her. Sure she's alive, but having to feel the pain of every supernatural being that dies, has taken its toll. And over the last few months he's seen a change in her. She went from being happy to be alive and in love to angry and resentful of the sacrifice she made and the pain she has to endure.

Yet for whatever reason, the two of them being together like this manages to quell all of that for awhile. And this is why despite his newfound friendship with Jeremy and his relationship with Elena, he's kept quiet about what's been going on.

Because he knows that they need this. Eventually the trauma will die down and things will go back to normal.

At least he hopes they will.

-X-

"I want more," Stefan murmurs against her lips as they lay intertwined on his bed. After their second round, they gotten dressed and made their way to his bedroom. Knowing that the longer they stayed in the living room, the more likely someone would walk in.

"More what?" She looks up from her position on his chest.

"More of this, of you." He presses a kiss to her neck.

"What if I don't want more?" She counters with a slight frown.

He lifts his head and smiles, causing Bonnie's stomach to tremble with butterflies. "You should know how persistent I can be when I want something."

"Yeah I remember." She laughs despite herself, knowing he's right. When Stefan sets his mind to do or get something, he usually ends up succeeding. "Give it your best shot."

The challenge was on and she has to admit actually looking forward to whatever it is he has planned.


End file.
